Abandoned
by Skylarhigh
Summary: James home Harvest was destroyed by the alien juggernaugt known as the Covenant. Determined to seek vengeance, he enlists in the UNSC and is placed in the Spartan 4 program. Now serving the recreation of Noble, he will uncover Promethian secrets unknown to the UNSC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm not sure how long I've been on this planet; I passed out during the crash. When I awoke, Alex told me he saw the moon go around three times.

''I'm not sure how long that is, but it feels as if a week has passed,'' said Alex, ''I sent a distress signal but I doubt we can expect any help.''

I knew exactly what he meant by that. We came here fleeing the UNSC colony, Harvest once the alien society known as the Covenant attacked. So the UNSC was probably too busy to send a rescue crew for us. One of their cruisers fired at us, and we drifted until we entered the gravity field of this seemingly uninhabited planet.

The only others here with me are my friend Alex, and my girlfriend Sarah. Alex has shaggy brown hair that falls just over the wide-rimmed glasses surrounding his deep green eyes. Sarah has long, silky, blonde hair that falls halfway down her back, and oceanic blue eyes that reflect her fear.

''So you mean to tell me that, until the fighting on Harvest is over, we won't get help?'' said Sarah in disbelief, ''and that's assuming that those aliens don't win.''

''Well, the slipspace drive on our scout ship is fried so there's no chance of getting anywhere within a few months.'' Said Alex. Without our slipspace, we were restricted to regular space travel, which meant that Harvest was at least three months away.

''So I guess we walk until we find some help.'' I said.

We grabbed our stolen BR55's and set out, searching for any hope of escape; we walked for another three planetary rotations.

After the third rotation, Alex noticed something was up.

''Hey, look over there, just on the horizon, where the sun is.''

On the horizon, the rising sun was blurred around the edges. When the figure moved, Alex shot at it, and after the three shots faded, its camouflage generators failed.

An alien standing about two meters tall appeared from nothing. It wore sleek, angular, gray armor and wielded a two-pronged blade that shimmered and cracked with energy. It roared in disgust at being shot at and ran at us, faster than any average human.

''Those are the things from Harvest, get away, run!'' I shouted at the others.

We turned to run. I tripped over a rock and within seconds the creature was upon me.

''Damn it!'' I fired a burst into its chest to see the rounds bounce off a shimmering energy shield that covered its body. It raised its sword and roared.

Just before the sword hit, I saw a flash of green and the alien was tossed to the side. I stood up and saw an olive green suit of armor standing just as tall as the alien with an assault rifle raised.

''Stand up; you have a rifle. Use it.'' Said the green suit. I picked up my rifle and, with the combined firepower of the two of us, the alien's shields dropped and blood began to be shed. After another short burst, the alien roared once more then dropped to the ground.

''Who are you?'' I asked my saviour. He turned, but because of his mirrored visor, I wasn't sure he was looking at me.

''Master Chief Petty Officer S-117, we heard your distress signal; we're taking you to Reach.'' This shocked me; Reach was the UNSC's biggest military stronghold.

''But what about Harvest?'' The Spartan looked at me and removed his helmet; he couldn't have been older than 16.

''Harvest is gone; we're all retreating to Reach.''

''You mean the aliens captured it?''

''No, Harvest is gone, plain gone.''


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the year that followed, the United Nations Space Command had lost 3 more colonies to the alien juggernaut, the Covenant. The only notable victory the UNSC had secured was driving the Covenant away from what was left of Harvest. It was a painful victory, for every one ship we destroyed, we lost three.

I had signed up for service in the UNSC as soon as I could, and they entered me into a multi-billion dollar project to train a group called, Spartan Fours. Although we weren't augmented as well as the Two's, or trained since the age of 6. We were determined and numerous, and through that, my unit, Colonial, had survived to see the UNSC's newest Flagship, Infinity.

Shortly after we stepped on the Infinity, a Spartan 4 in Scout armor approached us, my HUD marked her as a commander and I turned to Colonial.

''Colonial, Attention!'' I turned to face the commander as 5 boots stamped the floor. ''Commander on deck!'' I saluted and she returned the salute.

''At ease Chief, what unit is this?'' The commander's voice was unmistakably female yet surprisingly authoritive.

''Chief Petty Officer Spartan James McKay ma'am. Commander of Colonial.'' The commander nodded and looked past me.

''At ease Chief. Commander Sarah Palmer, Spartan commander of all Spartan units on Infinity.'' She pulled out a digital tact-pad and checked a list.

''All of Colonial will now be serving Crimson squad under Captain Tim Laskey.'' I was shocked to hear this but went to dismiss Colonial. When I went to leave, Palmer called me back.

''You, Chief, will be serving the newly reformed Noble team, report to Colonel Mike Bowen.'' I nodded and saluted.

''Dismissed.'' Palmer returned the salute and went off to speak to another unit.

So that was how it began, I had just been stripped of my squad, and was about to start serving a squad that since has been called Admiral Osman's Suicide Squad.

This was the start of one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All Spartan Fours were dismissed from duty until after dinner. This was to give them time to adjust to the Infinity. It was a pointless action, because the Infinity was about three miles long, and would take several days to look around.

I spent my time in my quarters reading the data files on Noble. Most current entries were classified. The only information I could find was about the original Noble. They were a high priority squad on Reach; they delivered the AI Cortana to The Pillar of Autumn. All members were listed to be KIA on Reach, except for Noble 4, Jun, who retired due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

I also went to the S4 Armory to receive my new armor for Noble. I was given black Wetwork Spec. Armor with a built in camouflage generator, mechanical silencers, and a dock for a Tier 4 smart AI.

''What's with the AI dock? Aren't these reserved for shipboard AIs?'' I turned to the technician assigned to my station. Every Spartan was given an armor station and technician because putting on the armor was a difficult task.

''I'm not sure; I received orders to install it on your armor. Also you have been given the permission to customize the armor fully.'' I turned to the terminal beside my armor and looked over a screen of armor modifications.

''Well, just replace the visor to the midnight shade, and add contoured armor plates to the forearms and legs.'' The technician nodded and entered a command on his dock. Soon enough three more technicians came back and started working on the armor.

''Chief Petty Officer McKay,'' Palmer's voice echoed over the ships communication system, ''Please report to med bay 6.''

''Your armor will be ready when you get back.'' I nodded to the technician and walked to the troop transport that shuttled troops from one part of the Infinity to another. When I got in I overheard two ODSTs talking.

''They say Halsey has been put in UNSC Military prison.'' The other ODST grunted and cursed the Doctor's name, ''What's more, they say that we found the Master Chief.'' I turned at this and the ODST nodded at me.

''Now we can see how the Fours measure up.''


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into the med bay and saw Palmer standing in regular fatigues beside another man, who was too tall not to be a Spartan. The man walked up and shook my hand.

''Hello Chief, I'm Colonel Mike Bowen, Noble leader.'' I resisted the urge to salute and shook his hand.

''Why did you call me up here?'' I directed the question to Palmer, but Bowen answered.

''You noticed the AI dock? Well, you're getting an AI of your own. Kitt, introduce yourself.'' Beside Bowen, a Hologram came to life. The AI took the form of a 15 year old girl, rather short.

''Hello James, I'm Kitt, good to meet you.'' She spoke in a calm and quiet tone.

''I've never seen an AI choose a form so young.'' Kitt laughed and smiled.

''Well, I tried to match your age, I could be older, or younger, if you'd be more comfortable.'' I shook my head and laughed.

''No, that'll be fine.'' Bowen put his hand on my shoulder and motioned me to sit.

''Now, we're going to give you a neural interface for Kitt. While she's plugged in, you'll be faster and stronger than any other Spartan 4.'' Mike nodded to the medic standing behind me, ''I'll be blunt, this is going to hurt, a lot.'' And it did.

When I woke up, they plugged in a chip and Kitt's voice filled my head.

''Hmm, so this is how it feels to have a body. It's kind of cool.'' I laughed at this and stood up. Mike entered the room again.

''Your armor is finished, go put it on and meet me at the Simulation Room, we're going to run some tests on you and Kitt.'' I stood up and walked back to the armory, acquainting myself with Kitt along the way.


End file.
